One's True heart
by Flame-Fist-Ace
Summary: On a normal day gone off. LuNa hope you enjoy rated T just to be sure. this is my first fanfic    "
1. Shocking

**One's True Heart**

**A/N This is my first ever fanfic so please review but be kind. Many thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece in any way what-so-ever but I plan to rectify that.**

**Ch.1 Shocking**

**It was just any other day on the Thousand Sunny, Luffy was sitting on Sunny's main listening to Brook playing his fiddle, Zoro was taking a nap, Usopp was tinkering with something or other in the crow's nest, Chopper was working on some medicine, Robin was reading her usual pile of books, Franky was working on the ship, Brook was playing his fiddle, Sanji was looking up some new recipes and Nami was working on a map of the last island they visited.**

"**When is lunch Sanji?" Shouted Luffy rubbing his stomach **

"**It'll be done in 20 minutes, so just be patient Luffy" Sanji Replied**

**Luffy whined "awwwww"**

**Nami walked on the deck and said "God I'm hungry, when's lunch?"**

**Sanjis' eyes turned to heats and said "I'm so sorry my beautiful Nami-swan but I have made you a snack if you would like it"**

"**Why, thank you Sanji-kun" Nami smiled**

"**Hey Sanji can I have a snack?" said Luffy with his trademark grin**

"**No you can't that snack was for Nami-swan and Nami-swan only you idiot!" Yelled Sanji as he went back the kitchen.**

**As soon as Sanji was out of ear-shot Nami turned to Luffy with a smile "Luffy I'll share with you."**

"**Thanks a lot Nami but I'll wait because Sanji made that for you." Smiled Luffy**

**At that point everyone on the ship who heard stopped what they were doing looked at Luffy with immense shock on their faces and finally Usopp broke the silence "Did I just hear what I think I heard?"**

"**I think you did Usopp because I heard it too" whispered Nami in shock**

"**Yea, Luffy the one who never turns down food... just refused food." said Brook**

**Luffy tilted his head in confusion.**

"**Are you ok Luffy?" said Nami with a hint of worry in her voice.**

"**Yea, I am." said Luffy still looking confused "why?"**

"**Well you just refused meat." said Usopp **

"**Yea, so?" said Luffy**

***later that night***

**Luffy is standing on the deck then Nami walks on to the to the deck as well and says "Can't sleep?"**

"**No, you?" replied Luffy**

"**No." sighed Nami**

"**Well it's a beautiful night, don't ya think?" said Luffy**

"**Yea, I agree." smiled Nami**

**She started to shiver a lot and then she felt something warm rap around her shoulders, she looked around and saw that Luffy had places a blanket around her.**

"**Thank you, Luffy." Whispered Nami as a blush crept up he cheeks**

"**No problem Nami." said Luffy noticing her blushing "I really like you Nami... more than just my nakama."**

"**I like you too Luffy." She whispered as they leaned closer together.**

**As their lips touched Namis' heart started racing, they depend the kiss Luffy slipped his tongue into her mouth, she let out a satisfied moan and a few seconds later they parted panting for air.**

**Nami POV**

**I was twisting in my bed because I was thinking about Luffy, **_He is such a kind caring person who would do anything to protect his nakama but does he think of me as I think of him? _**I thought,**

"**I need some air." I said to myself as I got out of bed, I walked onto the deck then I saw Luffy staring into space as usual but he seemed to be thinking, as I walked up to him I said "Can't sleep?" and he replied "No, you?", "No." I sighed**

"**Well it's a beautiful night, don't ya think?" He said **

"**Yea, I agree." I replied**

**I started to shiver very, **_It's really cold. _**I thought then I felt something warm wrap around my shoulders, I looked to see what it was and I saw Luffy put a spare blanket around my shoulders.**

"**Thank you, Luffy." I whispered feeling a blush creeping up my checks, I hoped he didn't notice**

"**No problem Nami." He said "I really like you Nami... more than just my nakama."**

**We started to lean closer "I really like you too Luffy." I replied**

**When our lips meet my heart felt like it was going to explode, I was so happy and then he slipped his tongue in to my mouth and I let out a satisfied moan, a few seconds later we separated panting for air but I wanted more.**

**A/N please remember to review and enjoy, I will up loaded chapter 2 asap. thanks for every thing **


	2. Telling

One's True Heart

**A/N This is chapter 2 on my first ever fanfic so please review and enjoy and btw the bold text in the last chapter was a mistake... sorry ****^_^"**

**Disclaimer: i do not own 'one piece' if I did then Robin would take a liking to Zoro and vise versa.**

Chapter 2 Telling

The next day every one hear the usual yell of "FOOD!" signifying that Luffy was awake and Sanji gave a deep sigh as he set out the usual mountain of meat for Luffy and said "Can't we have a quiet breakfast for once?"

"Yeah, I have to agree." Yawned Zoro

"We did have a quiet breakfast once when Luffy slept in, remember? Zoro-kun." Said Robin with a smile as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh yeah... wait what did you call me?" relied Zoro in surprise.

The raven haired woman smiled again and said "I called you Zoro-kun."

"Don't you normally call me "swordsman-san, I mean what happened to that?" he practically yelled

"Why I didn't know you cared so much Zoro-kun." Robin giggled as the rest of the crew laughed.

Just as a blush was creeping up his face Luffy burst into the room Yelling "I WANT FOOOOOOD!" and at that Nami suddenly became Quiet and blushed furiously when he sat down beside her and started to stuff his rubbery face.

"Are you ok Nami-swan?" asked Sanji "You look like you have a fever."

"No I'm fine really, thanks for your concern Sanji-kun." She said as she gave him a small smile

Luffy heard what they were talking about and when Sanji walked of he swallowed everything in his mouth and said to Nami "Is it about last night?"

"Kinda." She replied

"Well if there is anything you need just ask me, ok?" Said Luffy

"Yea, I know thanks Luffy." She said with a small but happy smile

He gave her a peck on the cheek and returned to stuffing his face with meat then Nami got up and left to go finish off her map.

*Midday*

"God I'm tiered." Yawned Luffy

"You sit here with me and sleep Luffy." Said Nami with a friendly smile.

"Is it me or is Nami being EXTRA nice to Luffy?" Whispered Zoro to Robin as Luffy thanked Nami and sat down beside her and went to sleep.

"Well maybe it has something to do with where she went last night." the raven haired woman replied.

"What do you mean by that Robin-chwan." asked Sanji confused

"Well last night I saw her leave the room, I thought she was just going to get a glass of water but she didn't come back for a while and when she did come back she seemed very happy." she said with her usual smile.

"I'll kill him!" Sanji shouted trying to charge at Luffy but Zoro was holding him back

"Whoa there ero-cook, calm down." said one annoyed Zoro.

"Calm, CALM, how can I remain calm when Luffy has stolen my beloved Nami-swan you stupid marino!" yelled Sanji looking slightly mad in the head.

"Hey, I said SHUT UP YOU SHITTY COOK!" Yelled the furious marino.

*Luffy and Nami *

As Luffy slept on Namis' shoulder he had a dream about the previous night.

*flash back- Luffys' POV*

I got up out of bed having just woken up from a bad dream (**A/N I won't go into detail) **_I wonder_ _what the sky and sea look like tonight _I thought. I went out to the deck and no more than 5 minutes later I heard someone walk on the deck then I heard a familiar voice say "Can't sleep?"

"No, you?" I replied though I kinda knew the answer.

"No." Nami sighed.

"Well at least it's a beautiful night, don't ya think?" I said trying to keep my voice calm as my heasrt started to race like mad.

"Yea, I agree." She smiled

All of a sudden my breath caught in my throat, I hoped that she didn't notice, thankfully she didn't then I noticed that she was shivering like crazy so I got the spare blanket that we kept out here and put it around her shoulders, _Damn she is beautiful ._I thought as I felt a blush creep up my face.

"Thank you." the orange haired beauty whispered.

"You're welcome Nami." I replied "I really like you ... more than just my nakama."

"I like you too Luffy." She whispered as we leaned closer together.

When our lips meet my heart felt like it was going to explode with joy, I decided to be brave as I slipped my tongue into her mouth, she let out a satisfied moan any self control I had left in my vanished on the spot and a few moments later we separated gasping for air. I found it hard not to kiss her again but I had resist, as we said good-night to each other I gave her a peck on the lips and left for bed extremely happy.

**A/N ok that was chapter 2 on my little fanfic, if you have any suggestion please tell me and I will take them into account and remember "a review a day keeps the writer's block away."**


	3. An unexpected guest

**One's True Heart**

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece then Vivi would still be in the Mugiwara crew(just because I think she is awesome).**

**A/N All right this is chapter 3 and if you are a LuffyxHancock fan then leave because Hancock is gonna get her slutty ass handed to her big time. Enjoy ****^_^. ****I have edited this chapter and I want to apologize to Yasaonna-Chan for what I did.**

**Chapter 3 An unexpected guest**

Nami woke up early because she wanted to get a head start on the day. She walked on the deck to find that she was not the only one up, Luffy was sitting on Sunnys' main as usual and Robin, Franky and Brook where in the kitchen waiting for Sanji to wake.

"Morning Nami-san." Said Robin with a pleasant smile.

"Hey neechan." said Franky taking a gulp of his soda "We are just waiting for curly-brow to wake."

"Ahhh Nami-san good morning, may I see your..." Said Brook as he got a fist to the afro not by Nami by Luffy who had just walked into the kitchen to see what the others were doing.

"Morning Luffy-kun." Nami smiled happily.

Everyone in the room minus Robin who just smirked looked up in surprise at what Nami had just said in shock "W-what did you just call him neechan?" Franky said with a look of pure shock.

"I called him Luffy-kun, why do you ask?" replied Nami slightly confused, she had forgotten that the crew didn't know her and Luffy were together.

"What's the problem with that?" Luffy said with a chuckle.

"No nothing is wrong with that, nothing at all." Said Brook waving his bony hands frantically.

Robin joined the conversation (A/N if you can call it that :P) "I think it's kind of sweet."

Then they all heard a bang coming from the port side of the ship, as they all rushed outside, including those still in their rooms, to see what was going on. Then Luffy saw an all too familiar ship "Hey, what's Hancock doing way out here?" exclaimed Luffy with his trademark grin, "Who?" the crew chorused forgetting who Hancock was. Their question was answered milliseconds later with a loud voice "LUFFY-SAMA!" as Hancock ran onto the upper deck of the ship, she headed straight for Luffy and gave him a hug that have crushed any other man "When are we..." she was cut off by a small popping noise(A/N you know where it came from) and Luffy saying "We are not getting married what are ya doing here Hancock?"

She blushed when she heard him saying her name "Well I saw you ship so I thought that I would come and stay for a bit, I hope you don't mind." she said shyly.

"Of course not my beautiful Hancock-chwan." Said Sanji with his usual hearts in for eyes.

"I didn't ask you, you vile thing." she hissed coldly and walked past him leaving him in a state of shock.

"Is that who I think it is Luffy-kun?" Nami asked quietly holding his arm a little worried.

"Yup, Boa Hancock." Luffy answered her with a smile.

Hancock walked up to Luffy and Nami then spotted Nami holding Luffys' arm and yelled in shock "Who are you and why are you holding my Luffy-samas' arm you red haired slut!"

Before anyone could yell at Hancock for saying that Nami ran off to her room crying then Luffy turned round and said coldly "What the fuck was that for, HUH?" as his voice grew louder he walked off to find Nami.

"Wh-why did he shout at me, I mean I'm surely better for him than that slut." she said half shocked, half angered. She turned to the rest of the crew for an explanation.

The mugiwara crew just shook their heads and looked coldly at Hancock . Hancock turned to go after Luffy.

When Luffy had finally found Nami she was sitting outside Franky's workshop with her head in her hands sobbing extremely hard, he sat down next to her and out an arm around her and said softly "What's wrong Nami?" '_Well that was a stupid question.'_ he thought. "Sh-she c-c-called m-me a-a slut." said wailed as a new wave of sobs took over "Nami I know that hurt and I won't forgive her for hurting the one I love." she looked at him in awed shock as he pulled her closer to him.

He leaned in and gave a passionate kiss and at that moment Hancock walked in fallowed by the rest of the crew. As Hancock stared in shock and Sanji in rage the two broke apart and looked at Hancock.

"What are you looking at you pedo." spat Nami with venom.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY AND WHY WHERE YOU KISSING MY LUFFY-SAMA!" yelled Hancock

Luffy stood up preparing to shout back but Nami put her hand on his arm as a gesture to show him she would take it from here.

"Firstly I am not slut and my hair is orange." she replied calmly "Secondly I was kissing Luffy because I'm his girlfriend and thirdly you are 6 years older than Luffy-kun so that makes you a pedo." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll get you for this bitch." hissed Hancock as she back out the door staring at Luffy with his arm around Nami's waist.

As Hancock ran back to her ship "You're so mean Nami-chan." Luffy whispered in Nami's ear "That's one of the many things I love about." he gave her a peck on her check.

"I love you Luffy-kun." Nami smiled sweetly as she watched Hancock's ship sail away with satisfaction in her eyes.

"I love you too Nami-chan, now what are we gonna do about Sanji?" Asked Luffy as he and Nami turned round and saw Sanji fighting to break free from Zoro's grip. They both laughed and then Luffy remembered something important "Sanji when is breakfast?" everyone sweat-dropped.

**A/N I hoped you enjoyed that re-written chapter the next chapter will probably be shorter but I dunno yet and sorry if I insulted any Hancock fans I just really dislike her but anyway don't forget to REVIEW! cya next time ****^_^**


End file.
